Fiesta de ¿Tregua?
by ysanimed
Summary: Sylvia se encuentra en una urgencia y se ve en la necesidad de dejar a wander solo por un mes, este se entera que ella no queria dejarlo ir a una fiesta auspiciada por Emperador Asombroso este decide ir pero...cosa ocurren cuando alguien que no toma, toma. Esto es un skeleton dance (WanderxOdion) si No te gusta. No lo leas.


Sintió sus piernas rozar contra corriente, a sus brazos moverse libremente y sus caderas sacudirse de manera hipnotizante, le gustaba sentirse así, admirado, adorado, deseado.

Cualquiera que estaba allí podría decirlo, ese cuerpo era demasiado atrayente, esas caderas contrastaban con su cintura delgada empujándose a los extremos sin parecer exagerado. La poca ropa que acompañaba sus movimientos no ayudaba mucho a la situación en la que se encontraban aquellos hombres, ni siquiera él podría decirse que estaba en sus cabales y menos en modales. Sus mechones de cabello naranja acariciaban su rostro y se pegaban debido al sudor que ya mojaba su frente. Sus jadeos espontáneos se ocultaban entre la música alta, casi podría decirse que se encontraba gimiendo la letra. Definitivamente aquellas copas no le habían sentado bien a Wander.

Aquellos tacones de aguja que había pedido prestado en su momento de embriagues atentaban con hacerlo caer de aquella tarima en la que estaba montado. Aquella noche nadie la iba a poder olvidar.

Peepers que se encontraba a su lado sacudía de manera casi obscena su trasero en la cara de Emperador Asombroso, aquellos movimientos zigzagueantes parecían no incomodarle al emperador, ni mucho menos pareciese que los disfrutase.

Por su parte el resto de observadores se encontraban en un estado de éxtasis debido al alcohol, varios de ellos en el suelo, cabe recalcar que era una fiesta privada y solo algunos podían asistir organizada por su maravilloso emperador, que en estos momentos se encontraba más duro que nadie en ese lugar. Peepers pasaría una grandiosa noche, si no se desmayaba antes por supuesto.

Las luces de colores segaban la vista de Wander pero aun así pudo distinguir el rostro colorado de Odion al momento en que él se subió al tubo que se encontraba en el medio del escenario, le mando un beso indecoro desde aquella altura. No podría asegurar si esa cara lasciva que Odion agrego fuese por las bebidas o por algo más.

La música sonaba cada vez más alta y su mente se difumaba cada vez más, podía sentir sus piernas flaquear cada vez que el frio metal cerraba la distancia con su entre pierna, sus ojos se cerraban en deseo y bajando con una elegante—pero muy inadecuada— pierna alargada, permitiendo una vista perfecta de su miembro sobresaliente de la delgada lencería roja. Un gemido no planeado escapo de sus labios y Odion se acercó al escenario. Una parte lenta de la canción se hiso notar y Wander aprovecho para acercarse a donde Odion se encontraba, de manera sensual claro, meneando sus caderas con cada paso.

Volteo la vista por un momento y logro ver a Peepers arrodillado en el escenario mientras el Emperador se inclinaba para alcanzar besar aquellos labios pintados de negro. Cuando finalmente sus labios se encontraron no fue raro que parte del grupo de personas que quedaba en pie silbara con galardona y salvajismo.

Regreso su mirada al frente y encontró a Odion mordiéndose la comisura con deseo mientras no dejaba de observarlo.

Pero… ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Déjenme les cuento.

* * *

 **Esa Mañana.**

— ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien solo?— pregunto Sylvia nerviosa.

Esta mañana se enteró de un problema con sus familiares en la otra esquina de la galaxia, lastimosamente no se pudo hacer nada al respecto y ella tendría que ir a presentar algunas condiciones. Ósea que Wander se quedaría solo aproximadamente como por un mes.

—Sí, si ya te dije que soy mayor puedo cuidarme solo— respondió Wander restándole importancia.

—umm…Ok pero que me llegue a enterar que algo sucedió contigo y estaré aquí más rápido que…no sé, solo estaré aquí rápido— dicho esto cerró la puerta y se despidió desde afuera.

—ah menos mal, a veces parece mi madre— Wander se rio por su propio comentario y se dio la vuelta camino a su habitación. Pero la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

—se me quedaron los lentes, y por cierto no vayas a la fiesta— agrego sin verlo.

—¿Cuál?— pregunto Wander con interés.

—La del emperador— respondió nerviosa.

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esa fiesta y yo no?— pregunto de nuevo más curioso que enojado—¿!nos invitó¡?—pregunto emocionado y con luces en sus ojos.

—haha es curioso…!bye¡—respondió rápidamente y se fue de un portazo.

—¡hey¡— se quejó en un leve puchero—humm fiesta, y si la va a hacer Emperador…¡puede que vaya Odion¡— se sorprendió con su análisis sencillo y se predispuso ir, de todas formas Odion nunca negaba algo que le pudiese gustar.

Dicho eso se dispuso a dormir unas horas antes de buscar algo que ponerse.

…

El despertador lo acribillo despertándolo de golpe, ya eran las nueve de la noche, la fiesta se suponía era a las ocho—sí, encontró la invitación escondida entre las cosas de Sylvia—

El tan acostumbrado Wander puntual se resbalo de la cama al momento de pararse, nunca es bueno hacerlo sin la estabilidad. Luego de unos mareos momentáneos se vistió acorde con un traje y salió con la invitación en mano camino a donde sería la fiesta del Emperador Asombroso.

Varios furio guardias hablaban amenamente afuera del lugar, un centro privado, en cuanto lo vieron empezaron a susurrar ciertas cosas que no pudo escuchar a plenitud algunos "si vino", "vino solo", "¿y la amiga?". Cosas triviales que no le importaban, incluso llego a ver como uno de ellos prácticamente corría hacia a dentro para seguramente avisarle a DonOdion de su llegada.

Al entrar se encontró rodeado de en su mayoría villanos, pero como espero no le asombro ni nada por el estilo.

—Wanderrr amigo ven— El Emperador rodeo con su brazo el cuello pequeño de Wander y le acompaño por el lugar enseñándole las cosas que allí estaban.

Todo era normal, bueno medio. Una ponchera de cristal con líquido no identificado—aunque pensó que era jugo de fresas por el color— luces de colores, aroma a velas, humo falso. Hasta que lo llevo al frente, un par de bailarinas se meneaban en el frente sacudiendo sus atributos a quien se les acercase, pequeñas telas cubrían su cuerpo y rostros de labios rojos ocultaban sus caras—a no ser que fuesen sus caras—

Su rostro se encendió cuando el Emperador llamo a una de ellas para que le moviesen sus atributos en el rostro, ni siquiera sus manos pudieron cubrir sus ojos para no verlas. El Emperador rio por eso y golpeo su espalda suavemente.

—si quieres te traigo a un hombre por si prefieres— dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—n-no hace falta— su rostro se encontraba rojo de vergüenza y de pena.

—Está bien, diviértete— dicho esto se perdió entre la multitud.

— _Se me olvido preguntarle por Odion, rayos, justamente también soy muy pequeño, no puedo ver nada con estas personas. Ni siquiera sé dónde está la salida—_ pensó nervioso.

Decidió acercarse a las bebidas para tomar un poco y esperar que el camino se despejase para poder localizar a Odion, o la salida. Cuando llego se sirvió un poco y sin notarlo se tomó todo el vaso de ponche, sabía bien aunque dejaba en la garganta un toque amargo.

—Sylvia tenía razón, no debí venir, este lugar se está poniendo raro—dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona a su lado lo escuchase.

—ahora te das cuenta, ¿no las estás viendo?, en mi vida vi a una chica o chico moviéndose de esa manera— respondió Peepers con un sonrojo notable a pesar de su tostada tés y de la poca luz, pero manteniendo su porte serio.

—¡Peepers!—volteo el aludido sorprendido por el repentino abrazo.

—¡¿qué pasa?¡—exclamo sorprendido.

—nada es solo que no puedo ver a nadie !gracias al cielo estas aquí!—respondió lloriqueando.

—sí, si Bueno, sabes Odion no quita el ojo de donde estas. Te ha estado viendo desde que llegaste— le explico mientras se separaban. Un pequeño brillo apareció en el rostro de Wander.

—¿Enserio?, ¿podrías llevarme a donde él está?—pregunto intentando no parecer interesado.

—Es que a eso vine— respondió restándole la importancia.

Deslizándose entre las personas Peepers llevo a Wander a una mesa privada donde estaba Odion esperándolos. A Wander le pareció extraño que Odion no se le abalanzara encima buscando pelear con él, es más, parecía calmado. Le hiso una pequeña seña con el dedo a Peepers y este le indico a Wander donde sentarse para desaparecer por las cortinas otra vez.

Era una mesa circular con asientos en curva alrededor de la misma, esta solo tenía encima una cubeta de metal con hielos y una pala, y dos vasos con algo similar al agua. A Wander le toco sentarse al lado de Odion, aunque no le incomodo le pareció extraño que este no lo apartara.

—Hola Wander— saludo con una mirada punzante. Wander se revolvió en su asiento

—Hola Ody— saludo feliz el de pelo naranja—…¿qué haces en esta fiesta?, no te ves cómo alguien a quien le guste este tipo de ambiente— pregunto apartando la vista de Odion y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

—tu tampoco y aquí estas. Estamos aquí por la misma razón— respondió cortante.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el aire

—también supusiste que yo…— no pudo seguir hablando porque Peepers llego con dos botellas que Wander no identifico, seguido de Emperador A.

Ambos se sentaron del otro lado pero juntos. Tomaron unos vasos y sirvieron el líquido en cuatro vasos con hielo. Wander subió su vista a donde Odion y vio como este le devolvió un asentimiento como respuesta a la pregunta incompleta.

—bueno caballeros aquí estamos.— empezó Emperador con ambos brazos en la mesa como un negociante— saben que este licor está prohibido en cinco planetas de la galaxia, me costó mucho conse…— no pudo completar su explicación porque Odion lo interrumpió.

—Al cabo— dijo seco. Sorprendiendo a Wander, nunca había visto a Odion tan serio.

—Okey— dijo Emperador copiando su semblante—bueno, Wander ¿tú sabes porque te invite?—pregunto inquisitivo.

—no, no lo sé— respondió inocentemente inclinando su cabeza. Gesto que aunque no se enteró hiso que Odion aferrara más la mirada a su cuerpo.

Todos tomaron un trago de aquel licor para alivianar el ambiente.

—queremos hacer un trato, una tregua—exclamo peepers.

—¿un trato? ¿Todos los malos?¿ Por qué?— pregunto curioso el pequeño de melena naranja.

—pelear no nos sirve, en algún momento todo se desmoronara y solo habrá soledad hasta que nos acabemos entre nosotros y tengamos que empezar de cero.

Todos volvieron a ver ese silencio incómodo. Otro trago más.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente el pequeño Wander

Luego de firmar unas cosas el semblante del Emperador y de Peepers cambio, ambos sonrieron y terminaron de tomarse el dulce licor. Wander los copio. Luego esos dos se fueron a avisarles a los demás que el trato estaba cerrado. Odion no cambio su semblante.

—¿Qué sucede Odion?— pregunto Wander empezando a sonrojarse ya que nunca había bebido—no te gusto el trato— dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—No es eso—dijo viéndolo fijamente. Esta vez Wander le devolvió la mirada—Nunca he sido bueno—dijo con esas orbes toxicas fijas en su rostro.

—Bueno, yo te puedo enseñar—dijo Wander mas como una broma picara y con un rastro de libido en ella. Mientras decía eso sirvió dos copas más de ese extraño dulce licor.

—hazlo entonces—Wander volvió con una mirada sorprendida al sentir los brazos de Odion sujetándole la cintura. Aquella mirada verde le recibió con ese brillo oscuro y atrayente.

Los tragos empezaron a hacer efecto— o esa fue su banal excusa de que se subió encima del regazo de Odion— cada rodilla a un lado del cuerpo de Odion y sus rostros cada vez más cerca, sus respiraciones ya se mezclaban con un olor distintivo al licor olvidado en la mesa. Sus ojos entrecerrados no perdían detalle del otro.

Quizás fue por el alcohol, o por algo más. Pero algo es claro _un borracho nunca miente._

Sus labios se juntaron dulcemente, sintiendo la cercanía del otro más necesaria que cualquier plan de destrucción, más necesaria que cualquier persona en peligro. Se necesitaban, y ahora lo sabían.

Los brazos de Wander se entrelazaron en la nuca de Odion, este por su parte alargo sus brazos en la espalda baja del anaranjado, buscando tocar más. Cosa que no le molesto al otro.

Rápidamente se convirtió en uno más salvaje, Wander nunca había sentido esas emociones antes y por lo visto Odion no lo hacía en mucho tampoco. La lengua de Odion entro en la boca de Wander y se deslizo con cuidado buscando no asustar al ser bajo su agarre, empezó a acariciar los muslos del contrario y de vez en cuando este soltaba gemidos quedos.

Wander sintió los dientes de Odion clavarse en su labio y un quejido extraño salió de su garganta. Odion se dejó llevar por la excitación y continuo mordiendo, cada vez bajando más hasta llegar al cuello, primero dio un corto beso y luego mordió más fuerte. Cerrando sus ojos Wander gimió alto.

Cuando Odion estaba a punto de desbotonar la camisa de Wander este lo detuvo.

—Tengo una idea Ody— este solo atino a levantar una ceja.

* * *

 **En el Presente.**

Cuando se tuvieron finalmente uno frente al otro Odion no tuvo que inclinarse siquiera, su altura era suficiente. Tomo a Wander de la delgada prenda en su pecho y le planto un beso frente a la audiencia. Algunos aullaban de excitación y otros subían pulgares en alto desde el suelo.

Lo sujeto del brazo y lo cargo estilo princesa. Lo llevo al interior de la nave y lo acorralo en su cama.

Suaves sabanas negras acariciaron su piel, pero poco le importo, estaban muy ocupados entregándose el uno al otro.

Wander gimió cuando sintió la mano de Odion tomando su miembro—Odion ya conocía la especie que era Wander por ende ya sabía de su condición afrodita—

—E-Espera, n-no lo hagas muy fuerte—dijo con un sonrojo en su cara—no quiero acabar primero—dijo esto último con una voz débil.

—No te preocupes, te hare tocar el cielo— dicho esto mordió la unión entre el cuello y la clavícula.

—AH ahhh—

La fricción entre ambos los estaba enloqueciendo, las manos de Odion sujetaron ambas piernas abriéndose paso entre ellas, moviéndose lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás causando un dulce roce de sus miembros. No tomo mucho tiempo que la habitación se llenara de gemidos y gruñidos profundos. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir de una salvaje forma, entrelazando sus lenguas y mordiéndose entre sí.

—Ody, te amo— susurro Wander entre un gemido bajo.

—Yo también te amo— dijo a la par que sujetaba la cara de Wander—dime, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con algo?—pregunto de lasciva forma

—Dime ¿qué es? — respondió igual de lascivo.

—Esto—Odion se separó y se deshizo de su camiseta, tomo sus pantalones y los lanzo lejos quedando únicamente en bóxer. Con una sonrisa malvada señalo su bóxer. Wander entendió la indirecta y se acercó gateando.

—Nunca pensé que el Rey del mal fuera tan per-ver-ti-do— dijo deslizando las últimas vocales con su lengua.

—Acostúmbrate amor— Aunque esa palabra descoloco a Wander, solo hiso que a los pocos segundos se entusiasmara más.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca inhalo el olor a lujuria que emanaba esa prenda y repartió besos y lametones coquetos por encima de la misma. Cuando se estuvo suficiente de juegos le quito el interior descubriendo aun gran miembro viril de color verde e igual que los ojos del propietario. Toxico.

Comenzó dando lametones desde la base hasta la punta, repartiendo besos y acariciando la base. Gemidos gruesos, más parecidos a gruñidos salían de la garganta de Odion, y como si lo disfrutase mucho echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la cómoda sensación. De un momento a otro se vio envuelto en una húmeda cavidad caliente. Bajo la mirada y vio como el ser más alegre de toda la galaxia le daba la mamada de su vida. En ciertos momentos Wander subía la mirada a donde Odion y comprobar como este reflejaba el placer en sus ojos.

Casi al final Odion lo detuvo con cuidado.

—Mismas reglas. Lo siento precioso no me dejare acabar primero— tomo a Wander del cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, nuevamente enroscaron sus lenguas en un vaivén de un lado al otro. Mientras Odion se deshizo de la lencería de Wander. Después de un rato volteo a Wander dejándolo boca abajo, este subió las caderas dejándole una vista completa de su virginal cuerpo.

Sin mucho decoro Odion comenzó a morder los muslos del pequeño, llegando a la vulva de Wander dando lamidas mojadas y con ayuda de sus manos abriendo su entrada.

—¡AH SI SI!—Con cada lamida Wander se sentía desfallecer, sujetándose fuertemente de las sabanas y subiendo más sus nalgas. Una fuerte nalgada cayó sobre una de ellas —Ahhhhhh—

—Nos pueden oír pequeño—dijo inclinándose sobre la oreja contraria, pero sin abandonar la malvada sonrisa—no querrás que nos oigan, o ¿sí?

—n-no m-m-me importa—respondió entre jadeos.

—okay si así lo deseas— dijo lo último en un siseo—¿estás listo?.

—Ummm siii—respondió hundiendo su rostro entre las sabanas.

De un solo empujón sintió el enorme miembro golpeando su interior, sus paredes apretando aquel miembro. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo similar.

El primero en moverse fue Wander, como si el dolor no existiera se empujó a si mismo hacia atrás golpeando piel con piel. Odion entusiasmado tomo a Wander de sus caderas y lo hundió por completo en la insanidad de sus deseos carnales. Empujando desde su postura Wander gemía estrepitosamente, le gustaba, no, le encantaba. Sus caderas se movían circularmente y Odion se encargaba de guiarlas delante hacia atrás. Cada uno de los dos con ojos inyectados en libido y placer.

Wander con ojos llorosos se encargó de pronunciar esas dos palabras mágicas que los ataban, y que los seguirían atando.

—T-TE AMO ODION—en ese momento Odion se detuvo y volteo a Wander.

Se acercó lo suficiente al oído ajeno, y susurro las mismas palabras, acortando la distancia se perdieron entre los movimientos de la noche, sus caderas se acoplaron y sus jadeos se mezclaron, ambos abrazados y entregados a lo que sucediera. Ya no les importaba porque estaban juntos. Lo toxico poco a poco se desvaneció y unos últimos gemidos y gruñidos bastaron para que ambos tocaran el cielo juntos.

Es curioso que siempre estuvieran allí el uno para el otro, pero que ninguno aclarara nada.

Ya no necesitaban nada más, nada más que ellos.

 _Quizá no fue una mala noche después de todo._ Fue lo que pensó Wander antes de

dormir abrazado a su amor platónico.

* * *

 _ **HOLA , ¿les gusto? Jasjas. Saludos.**_

 _ **Es broma, solo quería apoyar este fandom porque no hay mucho de ellos en español, espero seguir ayudando y ojala les haya gustado chau.**_


End file.
